


Short Distance

by MistIolite



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistIolite/pseuds/MistIolite
Summary: Sungchan been ignored by his Soulmate for five years. He doesn't want it to continues  now that they’re working together.
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Kim Jungwoo
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Distance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563750) by [MistIolite (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MistIolite). 



> I decided to continue my orphan fic Distance.

Sungchan been ignored by his Soulmate for five years. It felt unfair for him only see and hear Jungwoo on tv like everybody else.  
He patiently waited until speaking to him on equal footing. He heard many singers don’t do this, so why should he?

The wait seems forever now, since the makeup artist is still fixing his and Shotaro’s face. It’s the first time he ever worn lipstick.  
At least it’s not bright like his mother’s lips back home.

“Sungchan, I’m glad not to be the only newbie walking on stage.”

Sungchan nodded in agreement. “Me too.”

Shotaro held out his hand. “May we not trip over our shoes, on the way.”

Sungchan immediately shook his hand back, understanding Shotaro’s trying to calm his nerves.

After the makeup artist finished her work the two new recruits got up from their seats and went to the door.

Sungchan sighed before opening the door knob. They got greeted by so many members Sungchan lost count. All gave them warm welcomes.

His eyes locked down to Jungwoo who’s smile seems more force than the others.

“Sungchan, it’s been years since I saw you. You’ve even passed my height.” Jungwoo pat him on shoulder which caused Sungchan to shrug it off.

Jungwoo’s hand went to his side. “Can we talk where it’s less nosey?” He led him away from the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

“Sungchan, I’m sure you must hate your Hyung for ignoring you.” Jungwoo states with a sigh.

Sungchan said nothing, Not trusting himself to get more upset with him.

Jungwoo seated him on chair while he sat on edge of his bed. “I’ve been a smoker before we met. I didn’t want you addicted to the stuff at a young age because of me.”

“Even now?” Sungchan raised his eyebrow.

Jungwoo cleared his throat before responding. “I know you’re of age now to smoke if you wanted to..do you drink now?”

“I choose to not drink, not a fan of feeling off balance in front of people.” Sungchan replied honestly, already knew where Jungwoo is going with this.

Jungwoo smiles slightly. “We’re gonna see each other everyday, will that be enough for you to forget about the whole soulmate thing?”

Sungchan felt a huge wave of disappointment. He wanted to repair their bond not ignore it all over again.

But, what else can he say? Jungwoo seems set on placing seniority between them, he’ll never be his equal in front of his eyes.

“Yeah, sure Hyung.” Sungchan begrudgingly agreed. He hates the relief look on Jungwoo’s face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired by Jungwoo got exposed by Taeyoung for jokingly having a flirty personality.

The night out in a small restaurant sharing hotpot with the Hyungs as a celebration was fun until he saw a whole new side of Jungwoo.

He kept sharing his mind with the rest of the members at the table, the heck?

Sungchan awkwardly looks down at his food, as Lucas laughs out of nowhere while Jungwoo grins.

He never took his Hyung to act almost like a player. The mind thing was suppose to be only for them. If they were sharing thoughts..

“Sungchan, you doing alright?” Jungwoo usual light tone voice snapped him out of his bitter thoughts.

“Just stuffed, I’m gonna head early for bed before Shotaro picks for me.” Sungchan excuses himself from the table.

Jungwoo gets up as well. “You barely ate anything, At least finish half, Hyung’s orders.”

Sungchan mouth gaped at the command but listened anyway.

The older members stayed silent.


End file.
